


getting washed away in you (watermelon sugar high)

by doriians



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Song: Watermelon Sugar (Harry Styles), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doriians/pseuds/doriians
Summary: They lean in and kiss again, soft and sweet and Knox is on a high of summer evening and rooftop makeouts, perfect and warm and slowly washing over him.“I love you.” Knox says softly.Charlie smiles, pressing their forehead against Knox’s. “I love you more, loser.”“Impossible.” Knox whispers. “I love you the most.”
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Knox Overstreet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	getting washed away in you (watermelon sugar high)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! here is a super short soft knarlie fic because god knows we need that. and yes it is in the same au as it's the daddy issues for me but it's not until later and it's not necessary to read that to read this lmao.
> 
> also obviously very much based on harry styles' watermelon sugar highly recommend that song idk lol
> 
> and !! charlie uses they/them pronouns because why not and also gale hansen rights

Knox was never much of a poet but Charlie is butterflies and rose petals and summer days, and how could anyone not fall for him? He sees them spinning through the fields of apple trees and sunflower stalks and strawberry vines with hair whipping in his face and sunlight gleaming on his cheekbones, and he realises that life could not be better.

He hears Charlie laugh, and oh, his heart  _ aches _ . They are so impossibly imperfect it actually hurts, it physically pains him to see how beautifully handsome they are. And then he thinks of himself, and his ghost-like pasty skin and long face and huge chin, and he wonders how someone like  _ them _ could even look at someone like Knox.

He feels a hand grab his arm. “Hey, Knoxious, you okay?”

Knox nods, absent, then looks at Charlie suddenly and clutches their hand. “Tell me you love me.”

Charlie blinks. “What?”

Knox shakes his head, thinking about how stupid he must sound. “Just… do it.”

Charlie nods slowly and smiles slightly, and their palm rests on Knox’s cheek, and soon their faces are close enough for Knox to count every freckle and eyelash on Charlie’s skin.

“I love you,” Charlie whispers, voice low enough so only Knox can hear.

“Do you mean it?” Knox murmurs.

“Always.” Charlie says, and then their lips touch and  _ oh _ , it’s like watermelon magic every time. He can taste the strawberries and cherries and June days, and he wants to breathe it all in and inhale this memory and never breathe out again. 

“You have fruit all over your face.” Knox laughs dizzily.

Charlie giggles. “It’s all over yours too.”

“It looks like lipstick.” Knox says, still staring.

“Really?” Charlie says, then leans in close and brushes their lips against Knox’s cheek. “It’s on your cheek now.”

Knox touches his cheek, feeling the sticky juice on his skin. He looks at Charlie, and bends over to whisper in their ear. 

“I have something to tell you.” Knox says.

“What?” 

“Race you to the baskets.”

Knox sprints, laughter filling his lungs and hurting his aching belly as he hears Charlie screaming behind him after what Knox said finally sank in.

“You son of a bitch!” Charlie yells, despite the large smile planted on his face.

“You’re right, my parents  _ are _ assholes!” Knox says as he finally grinds to a halt, breathing out all of Charlie’s watermelon taste.

“You… bitch.” Charlie says, words struggling to escape from their lips. “I trusted you.”

Knox smirks. “Unwise decision, Nuwanda.”

Charlie groans softly, and steps closer to Knox. “You’re too cute for me to be mad at.”

They lean in and kiss again, soft and sweet and Knox is on a high of summer evening and rooftop makeouts, perfect and warm and slowly washing over him. 

“I love you.” Knox says softly.

Charlie smiles, pressing their forehead against Knox’s. “I love you more, loser.”

“Impossible.” Knox whispers. “I love you the most.”

Then they embrace and kiss again, and Knox tastes them until he’s high on watermelon sugar. And god, Knox prays that he’ll never go without.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me @sendnuwandas on twitter ;)


End file.
